GOt none
by HirumaXSena1995
Summary: IT has Romance and Humor and Drama.... This story dosen't have a title but its about Hiruma and Sena rated M For swearing and other things.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own eyeshield 21 sadly but true.

Sena open his eyes and pulled the covers away he slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom .He made his way to the bathroom when the hot water hit his cuts on his chest. He let out a scream of shock they hurt so much.

He still remembers how he got them. *Last night around 7pm* Sena said his good byes to everyone and started to head home when his phone went off he look at it and his mother called he answer it.

"Hello" Sena said. "Sena honey I know you're at a football party and everything but could you be a dear and go and get some milk and beard from the store" Sena mother ask him?

"Yea I can I just left the party" Sena said and hang up and head for the store on his way there some people from school showed up. "Hello Sena heading home so soon" Man 1 asks? "Umm...Yea its getting late and I have homework to do" Sena said trying to leave when one of the men grabbed him.

So he couldn't get away. Man one pulled out a knife. "Hold him still… do you think because your with the football as there manger thing and you hang out with Hiruma that we would let you do so easily. " Man one asks said getting closer to Sena.

Sena tried to get away but the man who was holding him wasn't going to let him go. *Sena back in the shower* Sena shivered at the thought of remembering how the blade cut his skin and how the blood flowed down his chest he just hope that they weren't going to scar.

Because scars are the hardest thing to hide. From people he got dressed and ran out with out saying goodbye to his mother and father he wasn't in the mood to eat he just want to get to school with out anyone finding out what happen last night after he left the party.

Sena got to school and Mamori nee-san was waiting for him at the school gate. "Hey Sena did you get "Mamori nee-san was going to say when she saw a cut on Sena's cheek. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN" She screamed.

Sena look away he didn't want to look her in the eyes and tell her what happen he ran to the club and she ran after him not as fast but still he open the door and enter. Hiruma was on his laptop doing who knows what.

No one else was there Sena want to lock the door so Mamori nee-san wouldn't enter but if he did Hiruma would look up and see him and he knew Hiruma was far worst then Mamori nee-san.

Sena pulled a seat out and sat down Hiruma still didn't look up to see Sean. Sena put his head down so just in case Hiruma did look at him. Mamori nee-san inters the club and Hiruma look at her. "What the fuck do you want manger" Hiruma ask? While looking at her Sena really just want to vanish right now.

"I can in here because Sena ran away with out telling me how he got that cut on his face" Mamori nee-san yelled at Hiruma. Sena could feel Hiruma looking at him. Sena raised his head and look at Hiruma. Sena couldn't see what Hiruma was thinking.

"What the fuck happen fucking shrimp" Hiruma ask? Sena was trying to think of something bad he always sucks at lying to people. "On my way home I ran into a fence and cut my cheek and that's all really." Sena voice crack at the last part and he really want to hit himself right now. Now they are going to know he is lying.

"Tell us the truth Sena" Mamori nee-san said very nicely. "So fucking shrimp what happen" Hiruma said. Sena knew that he only cared because he was the running back for the football club thought not everyone knows that.

"Nothing…hh...hhh…happen honest" Sena said feeling stupid because he stammered some words out. "Sena please tell us what happen" Mamori nee-san said. Sean didn't know what happen but something snap inside he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and yelled. "Am not a baby anymore I can take care of my self" Sena yelled and ran out leave one very confused Mamori nee-san and a smirking Hiruma.

OK that's it for this chapter hope to have chapter two up very soon please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own eyeshield 21 if I did Hiruma and Sena would be doing a lot of enjoying things if you know what I mean.

Sena sat there at the river bank the cuts still hurt the man who cut him was from there school. Sena doesn't know why the man did hurt him like that. But I guess maybe because he was so easy to pick on. They hated Hiruma a lot for what with the blackmailing and ever thing so Sena guess maybe they hurt him because he was always with Hiruma and thought lets hurt Sena because he belongs to Hiruma.

Which they were wrong Sena did not belong to Hiruma only his legs for the football games Sena did want Hiruma to like him the way Sena likes him. Yes its right Sena the boy who can't stand up for himself and running to get stuff for ethers likes Hiruma and I mean like likes.

Sena rested his head on the grass and watch the clouds. He knows that Hiruma will yell at him and worst if his late to the club but right now he didn't care. "Sena there you are!" Mamori nee-san yelled and ran to Sena and hugged him. He let out a whimper of pain the cuts hurt when she hug him.

Luckily she didn't hear him. "Sena please tell me what's going on please tell me" Mamori nee-san said with sad eyes. "Mamori nee-san it's nothing really I guess I should go back to the club so I don't get Hiruma mad" Sena said and stood up.

"Did Hiruma hurt you" Mamori nee-san said and cut Sena off guard. "What no" Sena said. "He did hurt you damn him he has taken this to far am going to have a word with him" Mamori nee-san said. "He didn't hurt me Mamori nee-san" Sean said.

"You don't have to lie" Mamori nee-san said. "The only way that Hiruma has ever hurt me was never liking me back" Sena yelled then slap his hand to his mouth when he understood that he just told someone that he like Hiruma and not anyone but Mamori nee-san.

"What you like Hiruma" Mamori nee-san said. "Yes I do" Sena said standing tall. "I have to go now" Sena said and ran off heading to the club he didn't want to go to the club he could feel that he was blushing really bad.

He didn't want Hiruma to know he likes him and Mamori nee-san might say something. Sena shook his head back and froth and put a smile on his face and enter the club like nothing happen. He wonder if he could but make up on his cut on his cheek and make it vanish.

He ran for hours. His legs started to hurt he sat in the club for awhile. Before he knew it he fell deep in sleep when a Blonde haired demon walk in and sat down with his laptop.

Will that's it for this chapter …Chapter 3 is going to be very awesome.^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I don't Own eyeshield 21 I only write story's about Hiruma and Sena getting it on if you know what I mean hope chapter 3 rocks

Sena woke up to the sounds of keys being hit on a computer he open his eyes and found Hiruma writing on his laptop Sena couldn't believe it he fell asleep in the club room. "Will it's about time you woke up Fucking Shrimp." Hiruma said with out looking away from his laptop.

Sena tried and not blushed. "Yea sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep it just happen" Sena said. "How did you get hurt" Hiruma ask with a little tiny hint of worry. Worry Hiruma about me no way Sena thought to himself if Hiruma was worried about him it's if he could run or not at the next game.

Sena did wish that Hiruma did care for him as him not as the running back. Sena started to feel very uneasy about talking to Hiruma but he guess he should tell Hiruma because unlike Mamori nee-san he shoots at you till you answer. "It was nothing R.r….really I just cut my cheek but running into a tree branch." Sena said.

Sena couldn't tell if Hiruma believed him or not. Sena really wonder if Hiruma could show other emotions because evil smiles. "A tree branch" Hiruma said. Crap he doesn't believe me wait why should I care if he dose if doesn't keep asking and asking Sena thought to him self. He looks at the time and it was late.

"Am going to be late for dinner" Sean said and got up. "I will walk you home" Hiruma said with a smile that made Sena want to run till he reach the ends of earth he couldn't say no if he did he would be shot for sure.

"Ok" Sena said weakly. They walk to Sena house with out talking. This is crazy Hiruma is walking me home is this dream am I still sleeping Sena thought. They finally reach his house. "Thank you for walking me home" Sena said. Hiruma didn't say a word he just left. Sena enter his home and went up to his bedroom.

"Sena Honey dinners read" Sean's mother yelled to him. Sena walk down the stairs wondering what tomorrow had for him. He slowly eat his dinner while his mom was talking about how she won a free hair cut and get her nails done at the new salon that open that everyone was talking about.

Sena's father was talking about how he was going to work later hours. After Sena was down eating he made his way up to his room when he sat down on the bed his cell phone ringed. "Hello" Sena said. "Hey Sena am sorry about pushing you to tell me what happen but I was just so worried did you make it home alright by your self" Mamori nee-san ask Sena?

"Yea I made it home alright but I wasn't alone" Sena said. "Oh who walk you home" Mamori nee-san ask? Sena thought for awhile maybe he shouldn't tell her about Hiruma walking him home but he should tell the truth. "Hiruma walk me home" Sena said there was no reply. "Hello Mamori nee-san you there" Sena ask? Wondering why she wouldn't answer back. "Yea am still here sorry but am just a little shock about what you said so he really walk you home…huh" Mamori nee-san said.

"Is something wrong Mamori nee-san" Sena ask? "No nothing is wrong will Sena make sure you brush your teeth and do your homework bye" Mamori nee-san said. "Alright bye" Sena said and hang up the phone he wonder what that was all about yes it is very weird that Hiruma walk him home but how Mamori nee-san acted it felt like he told her he has a date with the Grim Reaper Sena thought to him self.

Sena finished his homework and got ready for bed.

//Sena's Dream//

Sena was walking down his road to get to school when Hiruma was waiting for him "Hey fucking shrimp follow me" Hiruma said and walk away. Sena was confused by Hiruma but followed anyways.

The got to the club room when Hiruma closed the door and lock it. "Hiruma what are you doing" Sena ask while swallowing. Hiruma gave no answer all he did was step closer to Sena and Sena back up against the wall. Hiruma leaned forward and kissed Sena. He was so shock when Hiruma kissed he that he gasped and Hiruma shoved his tong down Sena's mouth. Hiruma like the top if Sena's mouth and poke his tong with Sena's

Sena let out a loud moan when Hiruma did that. He took Sena's arms and put them above his head and used his other hand to go up Sena's shirt. Sena moaned when Hiruma started to play with his nipples. He moves his hand down lower till it got to his pants line. Hiruma pulled there lips away and Sena was breathing hard. "Sena till me what you want me to do" Hiruma ask all husky that made Sena even harder then he was.

"I want you to…."

//End of Sena's Dream//

Sena jump up coved in sweat he look down and blushed he cummed he got out of bed and change into other cloths and put his dirty sheets into the washer. Sena knew that today was going to be a bad day. Or maybe just maybe a good day.

Will that's all for this chapter sorry it took so long to write but school and stuff like that will here it is hope you like it. And please review about what you thought and how I can make my writing better. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Note

I will not be updating for a long while not sure when I am going to update maybe in two or three weeks but am going to be Super busy for awhile.


End file.
